Laisse-moi être heureuse
by Dadetine
Summary: Il va la voir dès qu'il le peut. Il espère qu'elle reviendra à la réalité, que ce n'est pas chose perdue. Mais voir son regard, plonger dans ses illusions le font toujours douter. Kiba y croira, encore, tant qu'il le faut.


_Bonsoir (ou bonjour) à vous chers lecteurs. Ce soir, je vous poste un OS assez particulier dans son genre. Il traite du thème de la maladie avec comme victime Hinata. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous pouvez en pensez. Mais je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais bien à Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

• **LAISSE-MOI ÊTRE HEUREUSE **•

• • •

Rien. Juste un vide permanent. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté le blanc, la nacre ou l'ivoire. Toutes ces nuances qui m'évoquaient son innocence, sa pureté mais aussi sa persévérance ne sont qu'aujourd'hui des synonymes de son absence et de sa folie. Lors de mes visites hebdomadaires, son corps repose dans ses draps blancs, au milieu d'une pièce aussi lumineuse que froide. Ses claires prunelles me fixent. Sans émotions. Juste un vide permanent.

**« Regarde, Hinata. Il est venu te voir aujourd'hui. Que va-t-on lui montrer cette fois ?**  
**\- Mon quotidien, comme à chaque fois. »**

_La vue de son ami Kiba_ _était toujours un plaisir pour Hinata. Debout sur son engawa* couvert, elle lui fit des signes de main pour lui dire de venir. Vêtu comme d'habitude d'un survêtement noir, il la rejoignit, tout souriant. Une fois_ _à_ _ses côtés, il complimenta le kimono qu'elle portait. Il lui disait que ce bleu indigo parsemé_ _de fleurs de lotus rosées flattait son teint. Elle le remercia et l'invita_ _à_ _la suivre prendre un thé. Avançant dans le long couloir boisé, ils discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à_ _ce qu'une petite tête brune percute les jambes de Kiba. Hinata voulu le réprimander mais Kiba souleva le petit brun dans les airs, lui_ _évitant toutes remontrances. Ils arrivèrent donc_ _à_ _trois dans le petit salon de thé._

Grâce aux hérédités d'Ino, je peux interagir avec son esprit. Et comme à chaque fois, je vois qu'elle vit pleinement dans un autre monde, enfermée dans son imagination, vivant une vie fictive. Et moi, je n'ose pas perturber son subconscient. J'entre et participe malgré tout à l'élaboration de cette illusion.

Aujourd'hui, elle continue de vivre cette vie imaginée. Elle me montre sa complicité avec son jeune fils, préparant ensemble le thé. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne possédait pas de visage, un fait peut-être effrayant mais dont on finit par s'habituer à force de voir le monde d'Hinata peuplé d'êtres sans traits. Comme le médecin me l'a demandé, j'essaye de placer une phrase qui lui ferait peut-être prendre conscience de cette chimère.

**« Que vient-il de te dire ?**  
**\- Une chose étrange, il me dit que mon fils n'a pas de visage, qu'il n'existe pas. Je ne comprends pas.**  
**\- Montre lui qu'il a tort. »**

_La jeune mère sourit face_ _à_ _l'expression sévère de son ami. Elle appela son fils et lui demanda de sourire. Une ombre noire et en même temps brumeuse recouvrait son visage. Cela l'inquiéta. Elle voulut chercher une explication auprès de Kiba mais ce qu'elle vit dans son regard l'effraya._

**« Pourquoi y a-t-il de l'espoir dans ses yeux quand je m'inquiète de l'existence de mon fils ?**  
**\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça et montre lui que tu as raison, montre-lui que ton fils existe. »**

_Reprenant confiance en ses croyances, Hinata regarda_ _à_ _nouveau son fils et vit qu'il possédait les lèvres, le nez, les traits de son père et que ses grands yeux d'ivoire montraient sa ressemblance_ _à_ _sa mère, tout comme sa chevelure sombre. Son angoisse disparut aussi vite qu'elle_ _était apparue. La mère dit fièrement_ _à_ _son fils de sourire pour Kiba. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi son ami exprimait_ _à_ _présent une certaine tristesse dans son regard et dans son sourire._

**« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne l'ai pas convaincu ?**  
**\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas, tu as raison. C'est tout ce qui compte. »**

J'en avais assez vu pour aujourd'hui. La regarder s'épanouir dans un rêve était douloureux. Je finis ma tasse de thé et décide de prendre congé. Hinata me raccompagne avec son fils dans ses bras, enfant qui pour moi n'est qu'une diabolique invention mais qui est pour elle son précieux fruit de ses entrailles, sa merveilleuse création.

* * *

Ino me fait réintégrer la réalité et une infirmière vient à moi me demander si une quelconque amélioration s'est manifestée, ne me laissant aucun répit pour me remettre de ma mélancolie. Je lui réponds cependant avec une froideur maîtrisée que j'ai cru qu'Hinata allait se rendre compte qu'elle inventait un monde tout comme son fils qui ne possédait pas de visage, mais qu'après quelques secondes où il me semblait qu'elle s'interrogeait intérieurement, des traits étaient apparus sur le visage de cet enfant, des traits ressemblant grandement à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis disparu. L'infirmière prend en note ce que j'ai dit avec un professionnalisme effrayant : aucune émotion ne transparait.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois Hinata, poupée de porcelaine allongée dans son lit aux draps blancs. Son visage n'exprime rien, ses yeux sont vides. Une véritable poupée piégée dans un rêve. Je lui touche le front, sachant très bien qu'aucune réaction ne l'animera, contact qui me cisaille le cœur. Un dernier regard jeté à cette femme si vivante autrefois puis je décide de partir. Je viendrai la voir la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**« Hinata, Hinata ! Regarde qui vient là !**  
**\- Kiba comme toujours.**  
**\- Vas-tu lui servir du thé aujourd'hui ?**  
**\- Non, on va aller profiter de notre jardin et discuter avec mon autre invité. »**

_L'accueillant d'un grand sourire, la belle femme aux cheveux sombres lui indiqua le chemin_ _à_ _suivre. Elle lui raconta sur le chemin des petits faits quotidiens. Parvenus au jardin, elle lui désigna d'un geste gracieux de la main une personne déjà_ _présente. Il lui ressemblait avec ses yeux clairs et sans aucune tâche de noirceur. Sa posture fière et ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en catogan lui procuraient une sagesse, sagesse qui s'harmonisait avec la sérénité_ _intrinsèque du jardin. Les voies de pierres blanches sinuant sur l'herbe verte formaient un chemin amenant_ _à_ _une roche lisse et sombre sur laquelle_ _était assis l'homme. Les diverses fleurs, pois de senteur et iris_ _étincelaient suite_ _à_ _l'ondée qui venait de prendre fin et procuraient un charme mystérieux au jardin, comblant l'une et inquiétant l'autre. Hinata s'attendait_ _à_ _ce que Kiba appelle son invité_ _à_ _grands cris mais il eut une toute autre réaction._

_«_ _Neji ?_ _»_

_Sa voix portait une teinte de déception et de désespoir. Elle lui demanda s'il n'était pas heureux de le voir, ce_ _à_ _quoi il répondit avec une virulence qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu qu'il n'était qu'une illusion de son imagination, que son véritable cousin_ _était décédé_ _depuis plusieurs années. Elle allait lui répondre avec son calme naturel qu'il avait certainement fait un mauvais rêve mais les clameurs de son ami le lui en empêchèrent. Il lui racontait dans quelles circonstances Neji_ _était censé_ _être mort. Des combats longs et terribles. Une guerre. Un geste inespéré_ _de protection. Du sang. Son dernier souffle. Chacun de ces derniers mots la percutait et tranchait son_ _âme_ _à_ _coups sanglants. Ils_ _éveillaient en elle cette angoisse et ce malheur qu'elle enfermait au plus profond de son_ _être sans en connaitre la raison. Elle s'agenouilla, froissant le kimono vert pomme qu'elle portait. Un mal soudain lui avait prit la tête. Elle avait ses mains sur ses tempes comme pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur. Mais son geste n'eut pas l'effet recherché_ _et au lieu, des images d'une infinie précision jaillissait dans son esprit_ _à_ _intermittence irrégulière. De la terre, des combattants, des armes, du sang puis la mort._

Elle est agenouillée sur le sol, les mains sur son cou comme l'étranglant et son regard emprunt d'une terreur indéfinissable. En lui disant la vérité, je ne m'attendais pas à lui faire autant de mal. La voir souffrir ainsi me terrasse. Mais c'est une douleur nécessaire à son bien mental, afin qu'elle nous revienne. Ne supportant plus de la voir ainsi, je m'agenouille à ses côtés et lui touche les épaules de mes mains. Je lui chuchote, comme une psalmodie, que je suis là, avec elle pour toujours. Elle tourne son regard blanc vers Neji, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses prunelles peu à peu. Je regarde dans cette direction et aperçoit un phénomène qui m'emplit d'un espoir nouveau. Cette création de son subconscient disparaît progressivement dans une brume grise. Je vois cette horreur pour Hinata comme une progression dans son isolement de la réalité. Mais je me réjouis trop vite. Elle se redresse subitement et je sens qu'elle recommence elle interagit avec elle-même.

**« Pourquoi est-il mort ? Pourquoi cette guerre ? Pourquoi ces images ?**  
**\- Ce ne sont que des images, Hinata. Il n'y a pas eu de guerre. Neji n'est pas mort. Regarde le, là-bas, il t'attend.**  
**\- Mais il disparaît !**  
**\- Ce ne sont que tes larmes qui te brouillent la vue. Ne sois pas triste, il n'y a aucune raison de l'être. Réconforte plutôt Kiba, il a fait un terrible cauchemar. »**

_La belle femme aux cheveux de nuit sécha ses larmes et caressa les mains de son ami qui_ _étaient posées sur ses_ _épaules. Sentant une tension sous sa peau, elle retira ses mains d'homme de ses fines_ _épaules et se retourna afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, elle lui chanta la mélodie qu'elle adressait_ _à_ _son fils quand celui-ci avait fait un mauvais songe. Les yeux fermés, elle le berçait lentement._

Que faire lorsque votre amie vous console tel son fils adoré ? Que lui répondre quand elle vous dit de sa mélodieuse voix : « Ouvre tes yeux Kiba, et regarde. Neji est toujours là, ce n'était qu'un triste cauchemar. » ? Quel sentiment avoir quand vous voyez que la disparition de l'illusion entamée s'est arrêtée et que ce monstre créé est plus présent et plus éblouissant que jamais ? Cet espoir que j'ai ressenti pour un petit progrès est retombé, accablant mes épaules. Je n'ai qu'une envie : partir et la laisser dans ce bonheur factice. Son sourire étincelant en regardant le fantôme de son cousin me brûle de l'intérieur. Je déteste voir des traces de sa folie.

* * *

« Où est-t-il ? »

Cette simple phrase a provoqué une véritable effervescence d'espérance dans la chambre d'Hinata. Les infirmières et le médecin s'agitent autour de la patiente endormie. Il s'agit pour eux d'un grand pas dans son rétablissement mental. Ce sont ses premiers mots depuis des années. Ajoutez pour moi la pure joie d'entendre le teint clair et mélodieux de sa voix. Ce doux son m'enchante, j'ai l'impression d'obtenir une bénédiction du ciel. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes qui s'écoulent lentement sur mes joues peintes. Elle finira certainement par se réveiller, c'est ce que je pense. Le médecin conclut que son activité cérébrale se rapproche de celle d'une personne dormant simplement et qu'elle s'éloigne de celle plongée dans un coma. Il a fait venir Ino afin que j'entre en contact avec Hinata. Faire intervenir un autre acteur que moi la perturberait et risquerait d'annuler les récents progrès.

_La jeune femme vêtue d'un kimono rose orné_ _de fleurs de camélia_ _courrait dans sa pelouse. Elle appelait son fils, hurlait son prénom dans son jardin_ _à_ _s'en déchirer les poumons. L'arrivé_ _de son ami la soulagea un peu, il allait pouvoir l'aider_ _à_ _le retrouver. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la saluer qu'elle lui exposa la situation, emprise de panique._

_Son fils avait disparu. Elle le cherchait partout mais ne le trouvait nul part. Elle l'appelait sans cesse mais n'entendait que l'écho de sa propre voix. Kiba lui saisit les mains tout en lui demandant de se calmer, ce qu'elle fit après plusieurs respirations. Il lui posa alors des questions_ _étranges. Il lui demandait si elle ne s'était pas sentie un peu vaporeuse ces derniers temps, ce_ _à_ _quoi elle répondit que oui. Elle avait la désagréable impression que ce qui l'entourait devenait de plus en plus flou et que pourtant, elle sentait en elle une nouvelle_ _énergie, comme celle que l'on ressent au réveil. Les yeux de Kiba s'illuminèrent. Il lui dit qu'elle devait_ _écouter et croire tout ce qu'il lui expliquerait._

_Il commença son récit, dires qui terrifièrent la brune. Kiba lui disait que tout ce qu'elle voyait et qui l'entourait n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Mais heureusement pour elle, le soutient qui avait disparu depuis quelques jours ressurgit du néant._

**« Ne l'écoute pas.**  
**\- Mais tout me paraît de plus en plus flou.**  
**\- Tu penses alors être capable ce créer tout un monde, de concevoir toutes ces personnes qui le peuplent, d'inventer ton fils ? »**

_Elle rétorqua_ _à_ _Kiba avec hésitation qu'elle n'avait rien inventé. Il continua néanmoins son argumentation. Il lui dit que si son fils avait disparu, c'était parce qu'il n'existait pas et qu'elle se réveillait d'un coma, acceptant petit_ _à_ _petit la réalité._

**« Mon fils est-il réel ?**  
**\- Bien sur que oui !**  
**\- Mais quelle est cette réalité dont il me parle ?**  
**\- Oublie ça, il ne cherche qu'à t'embrouiller.**  
**\- J'aimerais quand même connaître son point de vue. »**

_Elle lui demanda qu'il s'explique. Kiba lui raconta une Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, une destruction, la mort de Neji, la mort de son_ _être aimé. Puis son désespoir quand elle l'apprit, sa dépression, suivie de sa fuite, de son isolement dans un monde de son subconscient où_ _vivaient tous ces_ _êtres chers qu'elle avait perdu, où_ _elle vivait, s'épanouissait alors qu'elle_ _était réellement plongée dans un coma depuis plus de sept ans. Comme cette autre fois, des images plus nettes que tout ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir lui venaient en tête. Des images qui affirmaient et confirmaient ce que Kiba lui racontaient._

**« Pourquoi je vois ces images ?**  
**\- Ne l'écoute pas et ça s'arrêtera.**  
**\- Pourquoi je sens que j'ai tort ?**  
**\- Tu n'as pas tort. Oublie-le et tu verras que tu as raison.**  
**\- Pourquoi je t'écoute ?**  
**\- Hinata, je suis celle qui a raison. Tu ne dois écouter que moi.**  
**\- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de visage ? Pourquoi je t'écoute ?**  
**\- Tu m'écoutes car j'ai raison. Je suis la seule à avoir raison.**  
**\- Réponds à mes questions !**  
**\- Calme-toi, Hinata.**  
**\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de visage ?**  
**\- Je n'en ai simplement pas besoin.**  
**\- Pourquoi ?! Qui es-tu ?!**  
**\- Je suis ton inconscient, Hinata. Le seul que tu dois écouter pour vivre heureuse.**  
**\- Tais-toi ! Ne dis plus jamais ce mot ! »**

_Kiba voyait que la femme menait un combat intérieur. Les larmes commençaient_ _à_ _dévaler la peau de son visage. Lui tenant toujours les mains, il approcha son amie de lui afin qu'elle pose sa tête contre son torse. Il voulut la réconforter tout en lui faisant prendre conscience de la réalité. Pour cela, il devait supporter la douleur de la voir ainsi et lui dit une phrase :_

_« Ne veux-tu pas_ _être réellement heureuse ? »_

_Des hoquets de sanglots l'étouffèrent et tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent, la submergèrent de vagues fangeuses._

_Elle se remémorait cette matinée où_ _son malheur avait débuté. On venait de lui annoncer que l'homme qu'elle aimait_ _était mort en héros durant cette guerre, comme son cousin, alourdissant le bilan humain. Elle se voyait défaillir, tomber dans les bras de ses amis. Elle se souvenait du jour des enterrements, de ses larmes qui ne voulaient pas franchir la barrière de ses yeux et de cette affliction, cette détresse qui lui rongeait son corps de l'intérieur. La dépression dans laquelle elle avait plongé_ _ne l'avait pas aidée_ _à_ _évacuer cette peine impitoyable ni ses larmes qui restaient confinées en son sein. Tout le monde savait que le fait de pleurer signifiait qu'on acceptait plus ou moins la réalité, certes difficilement, mais on l'acceptait. Mais elle, après des semaines, n'avait versé_ _aucune larme. Elle sentait encore cette_ _étrange sensation de pleurer intérieurement, de se noyer dans ses propres larmes sans que personnes ne puissent le remarquer. Puis Kiba. Il lui rendait visite autant qu'il le pouvait. Il lui avait dit cette nuit cette phrase qu'elle avait en hantise :_

_« Hinata, tu dois tout faire pour_ _être heureuse, c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu. »_

_Elle avait soudain entendu pour la première fois cette voix qui lui avait suggéré :_

_« Suis-moi, je vais te rendre ce bonheur perdu. »_

_Et puis, elle s'était endormie, sombrant dans la démence._

Je me suis senti repoussé violemment. Hinata s'est dégagée avec force de mon étreinte. Je regarde avec interrogation son visage et ce que je vois m'effraie. Les larmes y coulent à flot et creusent des sillons rouges sur sa peau, l'irritant. Son visage est dévasté par une expression de désespoir mais emprunte d'une folie diabolique. Elle répond à ma question en hurlant avec une rage démente :

« Laisse-moi être heureuse ! »

**« C'est bien, Hinata. Il insinue que tu es folle alors qu'il est le fou.**  
**\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Disparaît. »**

Quand elle a prononcé cette phrase, le monde qui était alors flou est devenu net instantanément et son fils est apparu dans une pluie d'étincelles blanches à ses côtés. Le visage d'Hinata a recouvert une expression sereine, calme après la tempête. Mais cette expression m'horrifie encore plus. Elle est emprunte d'une véritable folie. Je ne sais plus quoi faire et reste immobile face à cette scène. Elle me dit alors avec une quiétude terrifiante :

« Kiba, tu devrais partir. J'ai retrouvé mon fils. Je suis heureuse, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, je m'en vais. Une fois de plus. Mais je me rappelle de cette dernière phrase que je lui avais dite avant que l'enfer ne commence.

À mon retour dans le monde réel, dans sa chambre, les infirmières arborent un sourire de compassion. Le médecin est parti. Ino me touche l'épaule dans une tentative de réconfort. Ils ont compris qu'elle avait reculé devant la réalité.

Je contemple son visage nu de toutes émotions. Ses prunelles blanches qui auparavant étaient si expressives sont vides, elles ne reflètent rien. Leur blanc nacré est synonyme de son absence et de sa folie, mais surtout de mes erreurs et de mon regret. Jamais je n'aurais dû lui dire de tout faire pour être heureuse cette nuit précédant son coma.

Mais cet après-midi, après cette succession d'espérances et de désespoirs, un sentiment positif subsiste.

Juste avant mon départ, le visage depuis inexpressif s'est animé. Une tristesse atténuée, presque imperceptible s'est manifestée. Ses yeux jusqu'alors vides ont formé chacun une larme. Ces deux larmes sont pour moi une ineffable merveille. Elles sont synonymes d'espoir, des gouttes de rosées matinales annonçant la douceur du printemps après la rudesse et la tristesse de l'hiver.

* * *

_*C'est une sorte de véranda située à l'extérieur des maisons traditionnelles nippones se caractérisant par sa composition de bois et étant surélevée._

_Voilà donc un OS écrit pour un concours sur Skyrock. Au moment où je le poste je n'ai pas les résultats mais j'espère faire partir du podium ^^. Sinon, ici, sur fanfiction, vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai essayé d'être original, est-ce que j'ai réussi ?_  
_Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu un minimum ^^_


End file.
